mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wiki Administration
Archive 1 News: New Government Concept I've been thinking for a while already about making the wiki more organized in the regards of rules and hierarchy due to the rather messy situation we have had since the beginning of the repopulation odnrhia wiki so I had contacted the community central wiki, now I'm telling you guys so that you or not support in my campaign to reset all bureaucrats and begin elections to legitimate power to user ranging from chatmods and upper ranks please spread the news so that all of the users may vote in the page. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 12:34, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Aye * I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Sine, put this in the community messages to spread the word. *Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] *Cookiedamage (talk) 21:50, October 13, 2014 (UTC)'' *Saturn (Talk/Blog) 21:53, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *-Seiga *Ace009 (talk) 21:57, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Feudalplague (talk) *Blocky858 (talk) 23:57, October 13, 2014 (UTC) * Reximus Maximus, of Lorianse 02:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Abstain/don't know *Whipsnade (talk) 23:08, October 13, 2014 (UTC) *Surferdude1219 (talk) 22:08, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Nay *Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *It's dum, I quit.The River Nile-2 (talk) 15:27, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Discussion Proposed "golden rules" of the poll for admins- You can stand for ballot if you either are- #The person has more than 1,250 edits. #The person has fought/banned a troll or vandal. #The person has proven them selves worthy of trust on another wiki. #Don't troll or badly rule brake #Don't disruptively sock-puppet.Whipsnade (talk) 19:23, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much, I agree with these rules but think there should be a few small tweaks. 1 is spelling (them selves to themselves, brake to break). The second is rule number five. Sockpupetting should be banned regardless of whether or not it is disruptive. Other than that, all seems fine. g.svg|25px]] Reximus Maximus, of Lorianse 02:54, 02:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Candidates I would like to see the founder, Baconton, to stay in office since he may return to the wiki he created and not know what has change since he's left. Edgeofnight has fought a troll/sockpuppet and should be an admin to.Whipsnade (talk) 20:08, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ^ If Edge can be an admin, so can I. Everyone has fought off vandals and trolls. That's just part and parcel of being an admin, really. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Yep!Whipsnade (talk) 13:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC) So did I and River Nile.Whipsnade (talk) 13:06, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I would like to apply as well Feudalplague (talk) I would like to apply I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Same. -Seiga Also - Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Technical note Wikia dose not strip bureaucrats of there rank unless they breach the Wikia terms of use.Whipsnade (talk) 13:06, October 18, 2014 (UTC) We have also stripped out several dozen lesser admins so far.Whipsnade (talk) 13:26, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Brrni patrrel If Sine dose not start an election by the end of next month, I will assume all those who are Bureaucrats will be in charge as admins.Whipsnade (talk) 13:55, October 18, 2014 (UTC) I was waiting for more users to vote on the Administration change, seeing that's not the case i'll send a message asking the Staff from Community Central to demote everyone but the two off us and start the elections by tomorrow or thursday. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 02:16, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Cannot demote Bureaucrats that haven't breached terms of use. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Sockpuppets Regarding the puppets that whipsnade told me about I believe its clear to say that pur course of action , the most obvious one, is to ban the implicated users as according to whips they have been using the same computer (IP address match for the three users) Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 14:04, October 15, 2014 (UTC) May you list them here whips? # Kingtrevor # ViperFrank # Jackgo Sorry, don't have links and can't get them on my school computer. ~Edge Went ahead and added links. ~Rex Administrative Elections May the candidates add their names here or may the users nominate a user for adminhood. Add further information regarding their reasons for election. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ I believe that I am fit for administrative powers for several reasons. I am extremely active on this wiki, arguably one of the most active on the wiki. I also help new users get off their feet by explaining to them the proper format and style of posting. I have modded several games on the wiki, several I was head mod for including; Shattered Stars and Stripes (defacto head mod) Almost 2( rebooted after Dax left, was the head mod) Alternate 1992 (defacto head mod in Dax's absence) Vivempires (ongoing, creator of map game), as well as a normal mod in several other games, including Fall of Man and 2014 Map Game. I believe I have proven myself to be active in the communitinty. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Feudalplague (talk) I believe im fit for administrative duty due to my usual caliber of being able to deal out the hard punishments, taking the hard line and being relatively plausible with my gaming. As well as this im very well versed with nations in map gaming as well as managing people in large numbers and keeping order. Candidates for Administration Status Due to the fact that this isn't a huge community and that having more admins is rather redundant i'm going to give 3 admin status to be elected amongst the nominees, due to this being the first election of this sort, self-noming will be allowed. Self voting whatsoever isn't E.g Nominee #X Aye Nay Discussion Feudalplague (talk) Aye # ~TechnicallyIAmSean # Eon # ~JoshTheRoman # Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) # Saturn (Talk/Blog) 14:24, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Nay * Daxus Inferno Discussion Election Discussion If you desire to nominate yourself feel free to add your name and if the 3 noms are full add another nom from the example Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) Candidates for Chat Admin Status The community, however will probably need chat admins eventually, although currently useless they'll eventually become a part of the community if they still keep growing.self-noming will be allowed. Self voting whatsoever isn't Upvoteanthology Aye Nay Discussion Nominees Sean Aye *QuebecanCanada (talk) 21:28, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Nay Discussion Toby Aye *QuebecanCanada (talk) 21:29, January 24, 2015 (UTC) * [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) 21:57, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Nay Discussion Nominee #3 (Nominee's username) Aye Nay Discussion Candidates for Rollback Status Users that will be keeping an eye on vandalism, the ground troops in favour of keeping the wiki organized and dealing with this incidents.self-noming will be allowed. Self voting whatsoever isn't E.g Nominee #x (Nominee's username) Aye Nay Discussion Nominees Nominee #1 (Nominee's username) Aye Nay Discussion Nominee #2 (Nominee's username) Aye Nay Discussion Nominee #3 (Nominee's username) Aye Nay Discussion Minor Vandalism http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/37.130.229.149 I found this contributor defacing two articles, one including scars user page. Give him the appropriate block whenever you can. Thanks. Saturn (Talk/Blog) 06:38, November 11, 2014 (UTC)